


Apocathery Anniversary

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Sirius and George decided to use themselves as anniversary presents to Hermione until they found some cute kneazles.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger/George Weasley
Kudos: 5
Collections: Keep Calm Its Writing Bingo





	Apocathery Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Hedgwig's Rarepair week of 8/24 to 8/31 with the prompt of Sirius/George. I went with Sirius/Hermione/George and came up with this drabble. I used Grammerly for my beta so any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> I'm also full filling Keep Calm its Writing Bingo squares of: True Companions, OOC is Serious Business and Meaningful Background event.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Sirius and George were trying to figure out what to get for Hermione's fifth anniversary with her business. They were silent investors in her company plus the Malfoys. "Oi, I know what we can get her. Us!" George gestured at himself and Sirius.

Sirius snorted into his drink. Sure he had feelings for the witch who saved his life all those years ago. But the question he had on his mind was, did she. 

And she helped George through the loss of his twin by helping him out in the joke shop. George thought it was only fair to repay her even though his idiot of a brother, Ron, dumped her for Lavender Brown.

George shook his head, thinking Ron made a huge mistake of letting her slip through his fingers. When they passed the Magical Menagerie shop, he spied some kitten kneazles in the window playing and punched Sirius in the arm.

"Ow, what was that…" Sirius' voice drifted off as he saw the cute kittens frolicking. "We need to get two! I know she misses Crookshanks."

"We don't know what the Malfoys are getting her. So let's get her the orange tabby and tiger one." George pointed to the two kittens who were cuddled up napping.

"Agreed, they look like lap cats." Sirius nodded and wondered if they would get along with his dog animagus form. He had a thought and went to the shopkeeper, pointed out the two he wanted. When Sirius picked one up, the orange tabby one snuggled closer to him. 

Sirius picked the tiger kneazle up with his other hand very gently, and the kitten snuggled up as well. "Well, it's settled."

George got all the accessories for the kittens. He had boxes back at Grimmauld Place to wrap them up in. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione entered Grimmauld Place after a long day's work. She expected a surprise party knowing that her friends knew it was the shop's 5th anniversary. Finding an elegant note. Hermione recognized Lucius' handwriting right away and opened it.

Hermione felt the portkey's pull, and she found herself in Malfoy's dining room. "Surprise!"

Hermione gasped, seeing the spread that Lucius had put out for her. Sirius, George, and Draco were standing in front of the presents. "Thank you!"

"It's the least we can do!" Narcissa exclaimed, hugging her and whispered into her ear, "And Sirius and George have a special surprise for you!" she handed Hermione a book on triads.

Hermione glanced at the book and back at Narcissa, who winked amusedly when she joined her husband.

"So, kitten, what do you say?" Sirius asked eagerly, waiting for an answer.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, hugging both men and then heard the mewls of kittens. "You didn't!"

"We did, Hermione!" George exclaimed as he moved out of the way to show the two kitten kneazles.

"Oh, they are adorable, and have you named them?"

"We were going to let you make the honors, love." Sirius hinted.

"This one is going to be Severus and the other Fred." The kittens purred in Hermione's arms and snuggled close to her.


End file.
